Test Z Wiki:News
This page includes a list of important events that have occurred over the course of the wiki's existence regarding the Ace Attorney franchise and the wiki in general. *'September 7, 2015' - There is ongoing discussion about redesigning our front page. You can give your input here. *'September 1, 2015' - Gyakuten Saiban 6 is announced in Famitsu! Sources: Court Records & Famitsu *'July 8, 2015' - Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken has been released in Japan! *'May 13, 2015' - The May 12 Famitsu not only has info on the second episode of Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken, but also reveals that Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey will enter Project X Zone 2! *'April 8, 2015' - We've reached 1600 articles! *'April 1, 2015' - The April 2 Famitsu issue has come out featuring Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken. Additionally, a new trailer for the game was revealed after the April 1 Nintendo Direct. *'April 1, 2015' - Template:Quote is changing and you can give your input here. *'March 31, 2015' - New details on Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken are coming out ahead of the Capcom TV livestream on April 1, including a rival prosecutor and a release date! *'October 9, 2014' - At the New York Comic Con, Capcom announces release dates for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy: December 9 for North America and December 11 for Europe. Source: Gematsu *'September 30, 2014' - We have reached our 1500th article! *'September 18, 2014' - Watch the Tokyo Game Show 2014 trailer for Dai Gyakuten Saiban! *'September 1, 2014' - The manual of style has been reorganized. There are three new additions that need discussion: Ace Attorney Wiki:Article naming, Ace Attorney Wiki:Prosecutor's Path and Ace Attorney Wiki:Timeline. Input would be greatly appreciated. *'August 29' - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is released in North America. *'August 14, 2014' - The iOS version of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies has now been released for North America, Europe, and Australia. Source: iTunes (US), (UK), (AU), etc *'August 7, 2014' - With no apparent forewarning, Capcom releases Gyakuten Saiban 5 for iOS version 6.1 and up. A release of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies for iOS is also planned for North America, Europe, and Australia. Sources: iTunes Japan, Capcom Unity * July 6, 2014 - Several items concerning the wiki need to be dealt with. You can give your input here. Don't worry if it's too daunting to take in all at once. Just say what you can. *'June 22, 2014' - We have reached our 1100th article! *'June 5, 2014' - As part of Capcom's E3 news, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy is announced for release for the Nintendo 3DS eShop in the West with a Winter 2014 release date. Sources: Siliconera, Youtube Trailer *'April 28, 2014' - We have reached our 1000th article!!! *'April 22, 2014' - First details of a new game, Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodou Ryuunosuke no Bouken, in this week's Famitsu! Source *'April 17, 2014' - Gyakuten Saiban 123: Naruhodou Selection is released in Japan. *'March 28, 2014' - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is released in Australia! *'March 28, 2014' - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is released in Europe! *'February 15, 2014' - We have reached our 900th article! *'February 13, 2014' - Shu Takumi, the original creator of the Ace Attorney series, has announced that he is working on a new game in the series that will be "completely different from past Ace Attorney games". Sources: Siliconera, Kotaku, Court-Records Forums *'January 21, 2014' - Gyakuten Saiban 123: Naruhodou Selection is announced for the Nintendo 3DS for release in Japan on April 17, 2014, which is to be a re-release of the first three games in the Ace Attorney series. Source: Court-Records Forums *'December 29, 2013' - Takeshi Yamazaki reveals that he and the rest of the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies development team have begun working on the next title in the Ace Attorney series. Shu Takumi, original creator of the series, has also stated that he is working on a new game (but doesn't state if it will be Ace Attorney-related), which will be announced in 2014. Source: 4gamer.net, Siliconera *'October 24, 2013' - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies is released in the West! *'Sept. 17, 2013' - A partial translation patch of Gyakuten Kenji 2 has been released! The first two episodes are fully translated. Source: Court Records forums *'Sept. 17, 2013' - Capcom reveals the release date of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies to be October 24, 2013. Source: Capcom Unity *'Sept. 9, 2013' - We have reached our 800th article! *'August 7, 2013' - Nintendo reveals that Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban will be localized as Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and will be released in 2014 for North America and Europe. *'July 24, 2013' - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies has been released in Japan! *'May 27, 2013' - There's a discussion on the design of some of the infobox templates on this wiki. Anyone who's interested can discuss this subject here! *'May 23, 2013' - Capcom reveals the release date of the iOS version of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trilogy HD to be May 30, 2013. Source: Capcom Unity *'May 15, 2013' - Miles Edgeworth and Trucy Wright are revealed as returning characters in a Famitsu article on Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Source: Gameranx *'May 13, 2013' - Gyakuten Saiban 5 localization details announced. The game will be released digitally in the West as Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies with a fall 2013 release date. Source: Siliconera *'Mar. 22, 2013' - We have reached our 700th article! *'Nov. 29, 2012' - The Professor Layton/''Ace Attorney'' crossover game Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban is released in Japan. *'Sept. 11, 2012' - Famitsu reveals new Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban details, including a November 29, 2012 release date. Source: Famitsu via Gematsu *'Sept. 4, 2012' - More information on Gyakuten Saiban 5 has been revealed. The game will be released on the Nintendo 3DS and will feature Phoenix Wright as the main character. Source: Famitsu via Andriasang *'May 18, 2012' - Some store websites have put Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban up for preorder. However, their release dates are inconsistent. *'Feb. 11, 2012' - The Gyakuten Saiban film is released in Japan. *'Feb. 7, 2012' - The Gyakuten Saiban 123HD is released on iOS in Japan. *'Jan. 29, 2012' - Gyakuten Saiban 5 has been announced! Gyakuten Saiban 123HD has also been announced. Sources: Famitsu, Techtroids *'Nov. 2011' - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Phoenix Wright appears as a playable fighter, with Maya, Missile and the judge appearing in some of his attacks. Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma and Godot also make an appearance as cards in the game's "Heroes vs. Heralds" game mode. *'Sept. 14, 2011' - New information on Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban has been revealed at the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. Details can be found here and here. *'Aug. 26, 2011' - Phoenix Wright is depicted among all of the now officially confirmed new characters on the Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 website. *'July 31, 2011' - 600th article!!! *'July 21, 2011' - A leaked image of Phoenix Wright for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has confirmed him as a playable character for the game. Look out for news of him and other features of this game from this weekend's Comic-Con! Source *'May 16, 2011' - A Gyakuten Saiban movie?? source *'Nov. 13, 2010' - Please welcome our 500th article! *'Oct. 19, 2010' - Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban (Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney) has been announced!!! link *'Oct. 15, 2010' - After fixing a minor error, "Template:Place" can now completely replace "Template:Location". *'Sep. 7, 2010' - Gyakuten Kenji 2 for Nintendo DS revealed in Famitsu. *'Sep. 3, 2010' - Please welcome our 400th article! *'July 17, 2010' - [[User blog:Capefeather/Takumi talks about Ace Attorney's future|Shu Takumi considers Ace Attorney "finished" after Apollo Justice. He's also coming to Comic-Con.]] *'July 1, 2010' - The featured article has changed! Find out more here. *'May 1, 2010' - The featured article has changed! Find out more here. *'Jan. 18, 2010' - Please welcome our 300th article! *'Jan. 8, 2010' - Get ready for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney on WiiWare on Jan. 11! :Source: Kotaku *'Dec. 15, 2009 - News catch-up' The December 2009 issue of Famitsu features an interview with Tatsuro Iwamoto, the art director for Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Notably, Iwamoto was the one who had drawn Daryan Crescend. The Phoenix Wright trilogy is now being ported to the iPhone OS. The ports will use two screens like the Nintendo DS ports did, and many of the text buttons will be replaced by pictures. The official Phoenix Wright WiiWare website has opened! See the commercial here! The Capcom Store's Deal of the Week is now selling Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney for $19.99. Shu Takumi's new game Ghost Trick may feature a cameo by Phoenix Wright, as seen in a promotional trailer. Gyakuten Saiban (WiiWare) is now out in Japan! An English language mode is available, and the game comes with three save slots. The Wii Remote cannot be used to press buttons. The Wii Remote motion functionality can be toggled as well. Voiced interjections like Objection! also come out of the Wii Remote. :Main sources: The interview of Tatsuro Iwamoto - Famitsu Dec. 3; Surprise! Ace Attorney Makes Its Way To iPhone *'Nov. 20, 2009 - Phoenix Wright to object with the Wii Remote!' Famitsu and a Capcom press release have revealed that the Phoenix Wright trilogy is coming to WiiWare! The game mechanics will be shown on one screen like in the Game Boy Advance versions of the games, but the graphics from the Nintendo DS versions will be used. Release dates can be found on each game's articleas well as in the "future releases" section above. Main sources: Phoenix Wright Wiiware Confirmed + Dusk 2 Scan, Wii Gyakuten Saiban - from Famitsu, GameSpot Video: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Game Demo *'Nov. 14, 2009 - ''Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth demo is now out!' Play it here! Tell Capcom what you think here to get a chance to win posters! *'Oct. 31, 2009 - Ace Attorney art officially released outside of Japan''' The Art of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, a compilation of official art for the Ace Attorney series, is out worldwide! You can order a copy here. This book includes the official art featured in the original Gyakuten Saiban Guidebooks (but not the information in the Guidebooks). :Main source: Happy Halloween! *'Oct. 29, 2009 - No Spanish version?' Vandal, a Spanish magazine, reported that Koch Media would be the publisher for Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, rather than Nintendo being the publisher. An e-mail exchange between Ace Attorney Spain administrator Krystal-Beatrice and Koch Media confirmed that only the manual would be released in Spanish, and that the game itself would be in English. In response, Ace Attorney Spain has launched an online petition asking Koch Media to release the Investigations game in Spanish. :Main source: Ace Attorney Investigations won't be translated into Spanish *'Sept. 27, 2009 - TGS 2009 and official site updates!' While no information has been revealed on Ace Attorney during the Tokyo Game Show 2009, which is running from Sept. 24-27, a new gameplay trailer of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth has been released, notably showing Shi-Long Lang and Shih-na in action. On Sept. 25, the [http://ace-attorney.com/ official English Ace Attorney website], previously a small site with little content, was given a large update, containing new character bios, screenshots, trailers, background music (Great Revival 2009, the same song used in the official Japanese site), a downloads section containing wallpapers, and a developer blog by Motohide Eshiro, producer of AAIME. *'Sept. 22, 2009' - The current events section is being rebooted! We need people to help out in gathering Ace Attorney news, especially with Tokyo Game Show 2009 coming up! *'Sept. 22, 2009' - The November 2009 issue of Nintendo Power has released an article about Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, revealing Shi-Long Lang, Teneiro and Lablanc. *'June 29, 2009' - Gyakuten Kenji might have a sequel! Gyakuten Saiban 5 might be in development! Source!! English!! *'May 27, 2009' - Gyakuten Kenji has been released in Japan! (Also, this section should be updated more often >_<) *'Jan. 15, 2009' - Famitsu leaks! Gyakuten Kenji set to be released on May 28!!! *'Nov. 14, 2008' - More Gyakuten Kenji info has appeared on Famitsu and the official site! *'Oct. 13, 2008' - 200th article! *'Oct. 13, 2008' - The Tokyo Game Show 2008 has concluded. Lots of Gyakuten Kenji info has been revealed! *'Sept. 23, 2008' - Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra concert. "NEW Gyakuten Saiban NOT Game" is a musical/opera. *'Sept. 17, 2008' - Gyakuten Kenji info has appeared on Famitsu! *'Sept. 8, 2008' - Admin found! *'Sept. 8, 2008' - Concert date revealed! It's on Sept. 23. *'Aug. 31, 2008' - We need an active admin! Users are invited to go to the Community Portal Talk page and put yourself out there or support someone who has already put himself or herself out there! *'Aug. 15, 2008' - Concert officially announced. *'Aug. 1, 2008' - "NEW Gyakuten Saiban NOT Game" mentioned with no further details. More details will come up during a concert.